poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora's Adventures of The Lizzie McGuire Movie
'''Sora's Adventures of The Lizzie McGuire Movie '''is another Kingdom Hearts crossover film made by X0209.Category:X0209 Category:Sora's adventures series (X0209) Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Romantic films Plot The film begins as Lizzie McGuire prepares for her junior-high graduation with one of her two closest friends, David "Gordo" Gordon. Her other best friend, Miranda, has chosen to skip the graduation ceremony in favor of a trip to Mexico City to visit relatives. During the ceremony, Lizzie trips onstage and accidentally brings the curtain down on her fellow graduates; this causes her to be teased by her ex-best friend Kate Sanders and her younger brother Matt. After graduation, Lizzie and some of her class embark on a trip to Rome, Italy, chaperoned by their future high school principal, the rude and stern Angela Ungermeyer. To their dismay, Lizzie and Kate are assigned to the same hotel room. Their class visits the Trevi Fountain, where Lizzie is approached by an Italian pop star named Paolo who mistakes her for his singing partner, Isabella. Paolo asks Lizzie to meet him at the fountain the next day, and she feigns illness to sneak away. He explains that he and Isabella are booked for the Italian Music Awards, but she left Italy after their breakup. Paolo tells Lizzie that Isabella lip syncs, and begs her to pose as Isabella for the concert. Lizzie reluctantly agrees but soon begins to enjoy the experience and to fall in love with Paolo. Lizzie continues to fake being ill to prepare for the concert, but Kate quickly figures out her secret. To Lizzie's surprise, Kate agrees to help her and the two become friends again. Meanwhile, Ms. Ungermeyer interrogates the students to learn who has been sneaking out. Gordo takes the blame and is sent back home as punishment. Lizzie is shocked when Kate says that Gordo sacrificed himself to protect her. Back home, Matt browses the Internet and finds Italian gossip sites with pictures of Lizzie as Isabella. When he tells his parents, the family flies to Rome. At the airport Gordo meets Isabella, who is upset that someone is impersonating her. She and Gordo realize that Paolo is planning to have a nervous Lizzie unknowingly sing live at the concert (as Isabella actually does), creating the impression that Isabella is a fake, which would damage Isabella's career and embarrass Lizzie. Gordo and Isabella rush to the concert to stop him. When Lizzie's parents arrive in Rome, Ms. Ungermeyer learns that Lizzie is missing. Ethan reveals that she is performing at the Italian Music Awards, and Lizzie's family and the class also rush to the concert. Backstage, Gordo and Isabella find Lizzie preparing for the show and warn her about Paolo's scheme. Lizzie refuses to believe them at first, but Isabella convinces her that Paolo is using her. Ms. Ungermeyer gets the class (and Lizzie's family) into the concert by pushing through the bouncers. During the performance Isabella and Gordo expose Paolo (who is actually the one who lip syncs) by turning on his microphone, revealing his real voice. Embarrassed, Paolo runs off stage and is ambushed outside by paparazzi. Isabella introduces Lizzie to the crowd, and the two of them sing "What Dreams Are Made Of"; when Isabella leaves the stage, Lizzie finishes the song solo, displaying a newfound confidence. Later, they all celebrate at the hotel's after party, where Ms. Ungermeyer rescinds Gordo's punishment. Lizzie's Parents punish her and grounded her for the summer, but they still love her. Lizzie and Gordo sneak away from the party to go up to the roof, where they promise to never let things change between them. The two kiss and then rejoin the party before they get into more trouble. Trivia * Category:Travel Films Category:Disney crossovers